Minecraft: One Shot Mode
by purplemint64
Summary: Is this considered bandwagoning? Ah, I don't know. Since I played the first season a little late (if two years count as a little), and I'm still waiting for season two to fully release, I'll be trying to contribute however I can! (Rated T, since I have paranoia and the lack of understanding of the ratings)
1. Raindrops - Jesse

**Aight so, I had this idea during a rainy day and quickly wrote it down. It's a short one, so it's not that exciting. Just two goofs relaxing together.**

 **Jesse Used: Twins! F!Jess / M!Jesse**

* * *

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Only a quiet noise was made by Jess, silently agreeing to what her brother said. Even if they were the most heated and arguable pair there was, they truly could be blunt about their feelings when they wanted.

The slight pitter patter of raindrops echoed outside the window, the thunderstorm showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. But they were okay with the rain. It only meant that they could spend more time together rather than getting into danger.

Jesse laid his back against the windowsill, counting the little raindrops rolling down the window screen. It had been his imagination, but he'd always focus on which raindrop would reach the bottom the fastest. It was like a race to which drop would find its goal first.

Jess, however, had sat herself down at the desk near the window her brother was sitting on. She sat in the chair, no sound, other than a pencil against paper. Her fingers slid across the page, writing down whatever she felt like writing. Most of which were random journal entries and quick doodles here and there.

Neither of them said a single word, neither of them needed it. Having been stuck with each other since spawn, they figured out that at the right moments, silence was acceptable. Maybe it had been the whole witherstorm ordeal, or it was the adventure with the portal network. Either one it was, it really did help them learn.

"Hey, look here, a little drawing of what I feel for you."

Jess placed the pencil on the desk and turned her body towards her brother. She looked at him with curious eyes before turning towards the window, only to see a messy love heart shaped finger drawing. Jesse only gave her a charming grin when she rolled her eyes at him before turning back to the rain outside the window.

She shook her head and sent a small smile his way, also returning back to writing in her small notebook.

 _'He's such a dork.. Maybe that's why I love him so much..'_


	2. He's Gone - Jetra

**I wrote this a while ago, at midnight, when my brain was hyped up on angst and edginess. Shut up, my soul writes what it wants to write, even if they're usually dumb.**

 **Jesse Used: M!Jesse**

* * *

 _I'm eternally sorry for everything I've caused. It's always been a problem with me, everywhere I go there's bound to be danger around the corner. I've tried, I've hoped, I've succeeded, I've failed. It's always been on repeat, and yet I still never got used to it. I'm done trying, I'm done failing. I sincerely apologize to whoever might be reading this, but just know, I believe in you. You'll save the world, you'll save our friends, you'll save yourself. You have my best wishes, and my trust. Goodbye, for good._

The redhead stood near the edge, looking over the frozen wasteland. At first, she just wanted her best friend to stay by her side. Then, said best friend decided to stay behind while she went on adventures.

She was clouded with intense emotions, all she wanted was to find herself, but that caused her to forget her own best friend. She didn't realize how hurt he was. He always seemed like the type to understand all of her problems. And that made her forget he had his own to deal with.

She didn't spot the red flags soon enough. The pained, dull look he always held. The quiet voice he used when faced with a crisis. The faked happiness that radiated from him. He hid all of it so well, nobody ever noticed.

And then, the red flags faded away. All of it disappeared, replaced with absolutely nothing. And that's what it was, a hole where he was supposed to be. He's gone. He's gone. _He's actually gone_.

She stared back at the note in her hand, the note she found on the very platform she stood on. Her eyes scanned through the handwriting over and over, silently wishing it was all a joke. A cruel, petty joke.

Part of her blamed herself, for never noticing the red flags. Another part of her blamed her own best friend, for never telling her about all of this, for keeping his fears locked away. The last part of her, wanted to avenge him. She wanted to make him proud.

The harsh freezing cold of the snowstorm whisked the note away from her hand, but thankfully she was quick and grabbed onto it before it could fly away. Now, she was reading the backside of the note, messy handwriting that could easily be seen as rushed.

 _I just want to go home. I just want to go back to Beacontown. I never wanted any of this to happen. I never wanted to become a hero, a champion, whatever else I am. I just want to go back, change everything. I want to stop that whole witherstorm deal, so I never have to deal with responsibility. I just want to go home._

He believed in her. He was always by her side. He always saved her. But she couldn't save him.

Instead, she'll save everyone else, just for him.


	3. Competition - The Ocelots

**Based on that one post on tumblr Eric Stirpe made.. The one about Aiden and Lukas being writers.. It was good enough to inspire a short story about, okay?**

 **And really, this isn't set in any time, or even any version of the story. It's just a quick conversation between the Ocelots. All of which are friends and not enemies.**

 **Jesse Used: N/A**

* * *

"This is the best you could write in an hour? You even added a poem into it!"

"Oh, screw off, Aiden. It's at least better than a marshmallow falling in love with hot cocoa."

"Hey! I at least, actually put effort into writing a love story!"

"Will both of you just shut up?"

Maya regretted even opening her mouth the second she let those words slip. The two boys sent her the most terrifying glares she's ever seen, and she shrunk back into her seat. She felt a hand pat her shoulder, and looked beside her to see Gill with a deadpan.

Aiden and Lukas had challenged each other in another writing challenge between them. It was just another childhood game they both made up. This time, the challenge was to write a short love story in the span of an hour. When the timer is up, they'll have to swap stories and decide who wrote better.

Lot of the time though, they usually had to get a third opinion from either Gill or Maya to decide who wins.

And Maya was sick of it.

"So, who won?" Aiden's voice snapped the nonexistent silence in half, and questioned the other two ocelots. Both him and Lukas were looking over with anticipation in their eyes, they couldn't wait to hear which of their stories were better. Lukas would love to continue his winning streak, while Aiden wants to feel satisfaction of breaking said streak.

Gill nudged Maya in the ribs when he couldn't decide, and she sent daggers at him with her eyes. But when she saw the stares the other two were giving her, she immediately shrunk back again. Maya wasn't exactly at her best when under pressure. Even light pressure of being the judge of a friendly challenge.

"Uh.. Uhm.. Aiden's..?" Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper.

Aiden beamed when he heard her decision, while Lukas stood still since he didn't hear what she had said. "Oh, what's that, Maya? I don't think we heard you." Aiden's tone of voice when he said that was enough for Lukas, and he sighed heavily. Maya gave him an apologetic look.

"I like Aiden's.. Because it was adorable and sweet.." Gill laughed at that, _pun unintended_.

Aiden jumped out of his seat and pumped his arm in the air, "Yeah! I finally broke that streak of yours!" When he continued to celebrate his own personal victory, Lukas shook his head and plastered a content grin on his face.

He might have lost the challenge, but at least he still won something he deemed the best in his life. This small group of friends he has.

* * *

 ** _Review - And - Reply_**

 ** _ChocoDrake: When's my next stop? Never, probably. Also, thanks!_**

 ** _Guest: Thank you!_**


End file.
